Bjørnen i Det Blå Hus (Afsnit List) Dansk/Danish
Første Sæson *Afsnit 1: Hjem er hvor Bjørnen er *Afsnit 2: *Afsnit 3: Hvorfor Bjørnen Kan Ikke Flyve (Why Bears Can't Fly) - August 13, 1997 (USA) / ??? *Afsnit 6: Del, Bjørn (Share, Bear) - August 18, 1997 (USA) / ??? *Afsnit 7: Tutters Fødselsdag (Tutter's Birthday) - August 19, 1997 (USA) / ??? *Afsnit 12: Musik til mine ører (Music to My Ears) *Afsnit 20: Forestil dig dette (Picture This) *Afsnit 28: De Ojolympiske (The Ojolympics) - September 24, 1997 (USA) / September 6, 2005 (Dansk) *Afsnit 29: Den Store Søvn (The Big Sleep) - September 25, 1997 (USA) / September 13, 2005 (Dansk) *Afsnit 30: Begyndelse Læring (Start Learning) - September 26, 1997 (USA) / September 20, 2005 (Dansk) *Afsnit 31: Gode tider (Good Times) *Afsnit 34: Ups, Min Fejl (Oops, My Mistake) - Oktober 9, 1997 (USA) / Oktober 18, 2005 (Dansk) *Afsnit 35: Bjørnens fødselsdag Bash (Bear's Birthday Bash) *Afsnit 38: Brug for lidt hjælp i dag *Afsnit 39: Intet at være bange for *Afsnit 40: Klar Som en Klokke (Clear as a Bell) - Oktober 17, 1997 (USA) / November 29, 2005 (Dansk) Anden Sæson *Afsnit 41: Baby Blotter Kommer Over (Baby Blotter Coming Over) - November 6, 1997 (USA) / Februar 14, 2006 (Dansk) *Afsnit 42: Finde Den Tabte Ost (Finding The Lost Cheese) - November 13, 1997 (USA) / Februar 14, 2006 (Dansk) *Afsnit 43: Jeg Opfinder Meg (I'm Inventing) - November 20, 1997 (USA) / Februar 21, 2006 (Dansk) *Afsnit 44: Ændring Er I Luften (Change Is in the Air) - November 27, 1997 (USA) / Februar 21, 2006 (Dansk) *Afsnit 45: Følsom Detektiver (The Sensitive Detectives) - Januar 2, 1998 (USA) / Februar 28, 2006 (Dansk) *Afsnit 46: En Godt Måde til Hjælp Det (A Good Way to Help It) - Januar 9, 1998 (USA) / Februar 28, 2006 (Dansk) *Afsnit 47: Dans Feber (Dance Fever!) - Januar 16, 1998 (USA) / Marts 7, 2006 (Dansk) *Afsnit 48: Tutters Lille Bitte Rejse (Tutter's Little Bit Trip) - Januar 23, 1998 (USA) / Marts 14, 2006 (Dansk) *Afsnit 49: Klæde Op Dag (Dress Up Day) - Janaur 30, 1998 (USA) / Marts 21, 2006 (Dansk) *Afsnit 50: Lad os Blive Interaktive (Let's Get Interactive) - Marts 7, 1998 (USA) / March 28, 2006 (Dansk) *Afsnit 51: Alt Du Lære at Kende (All You Get to Know) - Marts 14, 1998 (USA) / April 5, 2006 (Dansk) *Afsnit 52: Jeg Bygget Det! (I Built That!) - Marts 21, 1998 (USA) / April 12, 2006 (Dansk) *Afsnit 53: Den Måde Jeg Føler i Dag (The Way I Feel Today) - Marts 28, 1998 (USA) / April 19, 2006 (Dansk) *Afsnit 54: Ingen Mariehøns (No Ladybugs) - April 6, 1998 (USA) / April 26, 2006 (Dansk) *Afsnit 55: Du Gå, Ojo! (You Go, Ojo!) - April 13, 1998 (USA) / Kan 2, 2006 (Dansk) *Afsnit 56: Det er et Mysterium for Mig (It's a Mystery to Me) - April 20, 1998 (USA) / Kan 9, 2006 (Dansk) *Afsnit 57: Hvis du i Første Omgang Kan Give Op (If at First You Can't Give Up) - Kan 11, 1998 (USA) / Kan 16, 2006 (Dansk) *Afsnit 58: Alt Vejr Bjørnen (All Weather Bear) - Kan 18, 1998 (USA) / Kan 23, 2006 (Dansk) *Afsnit 59: Besættelser i Woodland Valley (Occupations in Woodland Valley) - Kan 25, 1998 (USA) / Kan 30, 2006 (Dansk) *Afsnit 60: De Blå Bestil Om Os (The Big Book About Us) - Juni 2, 1998 (USA) / Juni 6, 2006 (Dansk) *Afsnit 61: Lugtesans (Sense of Smell) - Juni 9, 1998 (USA) / Juni 13, 2006 (Dansk) *Afsnit 62: Ikke Bange (Not Afraid) - Juni 16, 1998 (USA) / Juni 20, 2006 (Dansk) *Afsnit 63: Tommel Op (Thumbs Up!) - Juni 23, 1998 (USA) / Juni 27, 2006 (Dansk) *Afsnit 64: Jeg Bare Tænkte (I'm Just Thinking) - Juni 30, 1998 (USA) / Juli 4, 2006 (Dansk) *Afsnit 65: Kærlighed er Alt Du Behøver (Love is All You Need) - Juli 8, 1998 (USA) / Juli 11, 2006 (Dansk) *Afsnit 66: Videnskab Feber (Science Fever) - Juli 15, 1998 (USA) / Juli 18, 2006 (Dansk) *Afsnit 67: Forskellige som Dag og Nat (Different as Day and Night) - Juli 22, 1998 (USA) / Juli 25, 2006 (Dansk) *Afsnit 68: Tutters Hale (Tutter's Tail) - Juli 22, 1998 (USA) / August 1, 2006 (Dansk) *Afsnit 69: Hemmelighed Hule på Bjørnen (Bear's Secret Cave) - Juli 29, 1998 (USA) / August 8, 2006 (Dansk) *Afsnit 70: Dronning Ojo (Queen Ojo) - August 6, 1998 (USA) / August 15, 2006 (Dansk) *Afsnit 71: Drenge Vil Være Drende (Boys Will Be Boys) - August 13, 1998 (USA) / August 22, 2006 (Dansk) *Afsnit 72: Hvad er Min er Din (What's Mine is Yours) - August 20, 1998 (USA) / August 29, 2006 (Dansk) *Afsnit 73: Fantastiske Sport Spil (Fantastic Sports Game) - August 27, 1998 (USA) / September 5, 2006 (Dansk) *Afsnit 74: Ville Ønske Du Var Her (Wish You Were Here) - September 2, 1998 (USA) / September 12, 2006 (Dansk) *Afsnit 75: Og Til en God Nat (And to All a Good Night) - September 9, 1998 (USA) / September 19, 2006 (Dansk) *Afsnit 76: Kald Det en Dag (Call It a Day) - September 16, 1998 (USA) / September 26, 2006 (Dansk) *Afsnit 77: Vi Afsluttede Deres Vej (We Completed Their Way) - September 23, 1998 (USA) / Oktober 3, 2006 (Dansk) *Afsnit 78: Hvad er Historien? (What's the Story?) - September 30, 1998 (USA) / Oktober 10, 2006 (Dansk) *Afsnit 79: Når du Skal Gå! (When You Need to Go!) - Oktober 17, 1998 (USA) / Oktober 17, 2006 (Dansk) *Afsnit 80: Tabt og Fundet (Lost and Found) - Oktober 24, 1998 (USA) / Oktober 24, 2006 (Dansk) *Afsnit 81: Gengangere og Godbidder (Ghosts and Treats) - Oktober 31, 1998 (USA) / Oktober 31, 2006 (Dansk) *Afsnit 82: Venner i Spil (Friends at Play) - November 6, 1998 (USA) / November 7, 2006 (Dansk) *Afsnit 83: Vent på Mig (Wait for Me) - November 13, 1998 (USA) / November 14, 2006 (Dansk) *Afsnit 84: Bjørnen Thanksgiving (Bear's Thanksgiving) - November 20, 1998 (USA) / November 21, 2006 (Dansk) *Afsnit 85: Bedsteforældre (Grandparents) - November 27, 1998 (USA) / November 28, 2006 (Dansk) *Afsnit 86/87: Velkommen på Woodland Valley (Welcome to Woodland Valley) - Januar 16, 1999 (USA) / December 5, 2006 (Dansk) *Afsnit 88: Det Handler Alt om Dig (It's All About You) - Januar 23, 1999 (USA) / December 12, 2006 (Dansk) *Afsnit 89/90: En Bær Bjørnen Jul (A Berry Bear Christmas) - Januar 30, 1999 (USA) / December 19, 2006 (Dansk) Tredje Sæson *Afsnit 92: Op, Ned, Rundt! (Up, Down, All Around!) - Juli 16, 1999 (USA) / Januar 9, 2007 (Dansk) *Afsnit 94: Tilbage til Water (Back to Water) *Afsnit 95: Bogen Klubben (Book Club) - September 10, 1999 (USA) / Januar 30, 2007 (Dansk) *Afsnit 96: Køkkenredskaber (Utensils) *Afsnit 97: Først Dag i Mus Skole (First Day in Mouse School) - September 24, 1999 (USA) / Februar 13, 2007 (Dansk) *Afsnit 98: Fortabte Bjørnen Cha-Cha-Cha (Lost Bear Cha-Cha-Cha) - Oktober 4, 1999 (USA) / Februar 20, 2007 (Dansk) *Afsnit 99: Det Tutter Familieforening (The Tutter Family Reunion) - Oktober 11, 1999 (USA) / Februar 27, 2007 (Dansk) *Afsnit 100: Jeg Har Fået Dit Nummer (I've Got Your Number) - Oktober 18, 1999 (USA) / Marts 6, 2007 (Dansk) *Afsnit 101: Legeaftaler (Playdates) - Oktober 25, 1999 (USA) / Marts 13, 2007 (Dansk) *Afsnit 102: Matematik Opkøb (Mathematic Acquistion) - November 2, 1999 (USA) / Marts 20, 2007 (Dansk) *Afsnit 104: De Eksperiment (The Experiment) - November 16, 1999 (USA) / April 3, 2007 (Dansk) *Afsnit 105: Den Friske Brise og Luft (The Fresh Breeze and Air) - November 23, 1999 (USA) / April 10, 2007 (Dansk) *Afsnit 106: På Markedet (At the Market) - December 13, 1999 (USA) / April 17, 2007 (Dansk) *Afsnit 107: Vores Nabolog Festivalen (Our Neighborhood Festival) - December 13, 1999 (USA) / April 24, 2007 (Dansk) *Afsnit 108: Eventyr Bold (The Fairy Tale Ball) - December 13, 1999 (USA) / Kan 1, 2007 (Dansk) *Afsnit 109: Ordene, Ordene, Ordene (Words, Words, Words) - December 20, 1999 (USA) / Kan 8, 2007 (Dansk) *Afsnit 110: Læsning De Magien (Reading the Magic) - December 20, 1999 (USA) / Kan 15, 2007 (Dansk) *Afsnit 111: Værftet Salg (The Yard Sale) - December 20, 1999 (USA) / Kan 22, 2007 (Dansk) *Afsnit 112: Kan Du Hjælpe? (Can You Help?) - December 20, 1999 (USA) / Kan 29, 2007 (Dansk) *Afsnit 113: Et Boldspil Eventyr (The Big Ballgame Bonanza) - December 27, 1999 (USA) / Juni 6, 2007 (Dansk) *Afsnit 114: Stormvejr (Stormy Weather) - December 27, 1999 (USA) / Juni 13, 2007 (Dansk) *Afsnit 120: Gå til Søvn (Go to Sleep) - Marts 23, 2000 (USA) / Juli 25, 2007 (Dansk) Fjerde Sæson *Afsnit 126: Farver Overalt! (Colors Everywhere!) *Afsnit 129: Bedstemor Flutter 100-års Fødselsdag (Grandma Flutter's 100th Anniversary) *Afsnit 132: Mere Efterårsferie (More Thanksgiving) *Afsnit 133: Bjørnen Mysterium (Bear's Mystery) *Afsnit 137: Winter Hans Indhold (The Winter of His Content) *Afsnit 138: Afspilning Store (Playing Store) *Afsnit 142: Myndighed Romaner (Authority of Novels) *Afsnit 157: Præge Søgere (Shape Searchers) Femte Sæson *Afsnit 161: Rockin 'Rocko (English Dub) *Afsnit 162: Sko til Tutter *Afsnit 167: Giv slip (Let it Go) *Afsnit 170: Blomster, Planter og Træer (Flowers, Plants and Trees) *Afsnit 175: Et helt nyt spil *Afsnit 200: Dette er Dit Liv, Bjørnen (This is Your Life, Bear) Sjette Sæson * Afsnit 201: Mistet kurv * Afsnit 202: Afsky Instinkt * Afsnit 205: Et job for Bjørn * Afsnit 206: En tur til Woodland Valley Valet * Afsnit 208: Første dag på Mus Kollegium * Afsnit 212: En anden Stor Blå Housecall * Afsnit 215: Mudder, du elsker det snart Syvende Sæson En anden Mærkelig Fugl Tilbage til Mus Kollegium Frø, jeg elsker dig det Bjørnens Ny Bil Doc Hoggs juledrag Eggscellent Tankelæser Intet tilbage for at leve for Ottende Sæson 300-episode spektakulær Musen Bølle Mus tager ikke sygedage Den ondsindede rejse Hvem er Kom det Perfekt match på Mus Kollegium? Niende Sæson Tiende Sæson Category:International BITBBH Shows